


Truths

by happilyinsane13



Series: Our Connection is a Miracle [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, We're heading into angst territory, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala finally tells her parents why she left Mumbai. The mission to steal medical supplies for Will takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

           Kala remembered the first time she saw the Memorial to the Murdered Jews of Europe in person. The day had been surprisingly warm and Wolfgang was at work. As she looked out at the rise and fall of the grey stone blocks she couldn’t understand how Wolfgang could ever think there. It was a bustle of noise, tourists and locals alike sitting, jumping, even skateboarding on these great pieces of stone that represented victims of genocide. She usually didn’t like the quiet. She loved white noise, it helped her think, helped her sleep. But this was different. This was a sacred place. Kala had to turn away and walk briskly to a café a couple of streets over to calm down.

            She had soon discovered though that the Memorial at dusk was something else altogether. It was calm and quieter, the kind of place she had expected to be worthy of contemplation. The noise of the outside world, murmured conversations, footsteps, the flaps of birds’ wings soothed her.

            That evening Wolfgang was working late and she wandered through the maze of stone growing higher above her. She turned and turned until she was no longer sure if she was going in circles or not. All she could see was more symmetrical turns and the fading, purple sky above her. She thought about the conversation she would have with her family when she returned home and then gingerly placed a hand over her upset stomach. Wolfgang wouldn’t be happy when he found out she had gotten out of bed today.

            She needed to breathe and think, let her mind wander over the possibilities, good and bad. Kala only grew more afraid.

            “Don’t be so nervous,” Capheus said, walking beside her. “You’re giving me a stomach ache.”

            “I’m sorry,” Kala said but Capheus just waved a hand at her and smiled. “I understand why you would be scared that your parents are mad at you,” Capheus said, running a hand along one of the smooth stone blocks. “But you must remember that sometimes a parent’s anger, a good parent’s anger, is just another form of love.”

            “Are they going to feel that way when they find out I ran off to be with another man?” Kala asked, looking down at her sandal clad feet and stopping abruptly. Oh how she wished there was a temple in Berlin.

            “Anyone can see that you love Wolfgang the way soulmates do,” Capheus said. He placed a large, warm hand on Kala’s shoulder. “They will recognize that.”

            “You’re so optimistic, Capheus. How can you be sure?”

            “Hey,” Capheus took one hand and gently grasped Kala’s chin, lifting her face up so her brown eyes would meet his own. “When has optimism ever steered me wrong?”

            He was gone and Kala had a long walk home to ponder over his words.

 

 

            “Are you ready?” Wolfgang asked. He massaged her shoulders, feeling out the knots and trying to release the tension in them.

            “If my stomach would stop rejecting everything I tried to eat, maybe,” she grumbled. Wolfgang found a knot below her shoulder blade and pressed into it, moving his thumb in hard, circular motions that made her wince. Finally it came loose and Kala sighed, leaning into him.

            Before she could even mumble her thanks, Skype on the laptop on front of her began to ring. Kala stiffened in Wolfgang’s hold and he slowly released her. He stood up and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

            “I’ll be sitting right there, if you need me,” Wolfgang said, pointing to the other end of the couch where they were sitting. He moved over and Kala watched him, her eyes wide in fear. “Answer it,” Wolfgang said softy.

            Kala clicked ‘Answer.’

            Three faces popped up on her screen and Kala already felt tears in her eyes.

            “Kala!” her parents exclaimed, leaning in closer to the camera to try and get a closer look at her. Kala’s sister hung back, twiddling her fingers nervously. They were sitting at a table in the restaurant. The sky was dark behind them and no customers were in sight. The dull lights hanging above them casted shadows over their worried faces.

            “Kala, where are you? Are you alright?” her father asked, searching Kala’s face earnestly for any signs of pain.

            “No, I’m… I’m fine… You must… you must be so mad at me.”

            Her mother looked at her father while her father shook his head, his eyes sad.

            “No, not anymore. We just want to know why, my dear girl.”

            Kala sat there, unsure of what to say. She bit her lip, chewing on it nervously.

            “I couldn’t marry Rajan,” Kala said slowly. “I didn’t love him.”

            “Oh my dear, of course we figured that much out,” her mother said, and Kala had the feeling she was resisting a strong temptation to roll her eyes. “My darling, we were more angry, more worried, over the fact that you ran away from home!”

            Kala sat there, dumbstruck. She felt like she suddenly couldn’t breathe properly.

            “You mean you’re not mad at me for stopping the wedding?”

            “We want you to be happy, Kala,” her father said. “And you can’t be happy if you’re married to someone you cannot love. Not in this day and age.”

            “Now, where are you Kala?” her mother asked. She looked pointedly at Kala’s sister. “You’re sister has been very tight-lipped about the whole thing. Where are you? Why haven’t you come home?”

            Kala had to take a deep breath and she slid her eyes to the side. Wolfgang nodded encouragingly.

            “Is someone with you, dear?” her father asked.

            Kala looked at her parents, demanding herself to be steady and meet their gaze.

            “I’m in Berlin.”

            “Berlin? You mean in Germany?” her mother exclaimed. “Why would you be there?”

            “I,” Kala began, unsure of how to continue. “I just…”

            Another breath in and out. Kala looked into her parents faces and saw their concern and from the side of her she felt Wolfgang’s warmth, his eyes on her.

            “There’s a man here, that I love. I came to be with him.”

            Silence.

            It was deafening.

            Her mother stared at her as if she were a stranger, someone who had taken on the form of her daughter, rather than a girl who had merely just found the courage to tell the truth. Her father’s face was unreadable. Kala’s sister sat in the back, biting her nails nervously.

            “A man? A German man?” Kala’s mother asked, her voice faint.

            Kala nodded.

            “Kala, what were you thinking? How did you even meet? When did you meet? Was it while you were engaged? Did you meet online? This is so dangerous, Kala! Come home, we’ll fix this, you don’t know wha…”

            “Priya,” Kala’s father said, placing a hand on her shoulder and suddenly Kala wished she could feel her father’s own hands around her, embracing her.

            “Let me see this man,” he told Kala firmly. “I assume he’s the one off screen, yes?”

            Kala couldn’t even look at Wolfgang as he slid over to Kala’s side. Their thighs were touching and his hand engulfed her own. When he gave it a squeeze she finally tore her eyes from the screen to look at him. His blue eyes kept her brown eyes steady, secure just as he centered her body and mind. Suddenly she couldn’t look away and that mysterious attraction sparked up between them as it always did. She could do this. For him, she could do anything.

            Kala barely heard the great sigh her father heaved.

            “That’s all I wanted to know.”

            Kala looked at her father imploringly and he just gave a knowing smile.

            “Tell that man to take good care of you,” her father said as her mother stared at him, bewildered, while Kala’s sister gaped like a fish. “Don’t let him keep you away from Mumbai too long.”

            “You don’t have to worry about that,” Wolfgang replied.

            Kala swore she saw her father stumble forward and almost tip off of his chair.

            “He speaks Hindi?!”

            “More importantly,” Kala’s mother said, narrowing her eyes at Wolfgang. “Are you living with him?”

            Kala and Wolfgang looked at each other and she swore Wolfgang was trying to swallow the laughter that was bubbling up from his chest.

            “Um…”

 

 

            Kala was pacing the bathroom, embracing her roiling stomach. Her nausea was getting worse but she hadn’t had the strength to check in with Nomi. She assumed it was because she was waiting for the opportunity to channel with Riley and that her nerves were getting the best of her. She wore only a camisole and a pair of Wolfgang’s boxers. Only Riley would see her and she hadn’t had the energy to dress properly that day no matter what she had told Wolfgang that morning to convince him otherwise.  He should be at work with Felix, ready to head into the alleyway next to the shop if he needed to intervene at anytime should the mission go south.

            Kala felt her stomach make a nasty flop just as she felt that magnetic pull that was Riley. She was in a hospital, a storage room filled with drugs ready for use. Riley wore purple scrubs and looked at her, her eyes wide.

            “Are you ok?” Riley asked.

            “Just nerves, but it’s bad enough I don’t think I can take control. I need you to find pentobarbital or thiopental. Either of these drugs are good for keeping Will in an induced coma.”

            Kala helped her search the shelves, clutching at her stomach as she did. She gritted her teeth and rooted around for a medical supply box. She told Riley to empty it out except for the needles. Riley already now had grabbed bottles upon bottles of drugs.

            “You must leave some,” Kala said. She was breathing heavily and she could feel sweat on her brow. “There are patients who also need these drugs. It would also look suspicious if you took them all. They will replenish their stock and we will come back again.”

            Riley nodded and hurriedly dumped some of the bottles into the supply box and put others back where she found them. Riley turned, listening to something Kala couldn’t hear.

            “What was that?” Kala asked, holding back a groan.

            “Nomi, she said we needed to get out of here in 5 minutes and…”

            Riley turned to look at Kala and she opened her mouth in horror.

            “Kala!”

            Kala had fallen to the floor, clutching her stomach in pain, sweating, her mind was going fuzzy as her vision swam. Riley got down on her knees and placed her hands on either side of Kala’s head. Riley’s eyes widened and her hands jerked as if she wanted to run away.

            “No,” she whispered. “Oh no, Kala, no.”

            Snow covered mountains. The chill. Freezing numb but pain, so much pain. She couldn’t leave her, she couldn’t leave her. She would stay, stay, stay, _stay_ , she wasn’t meant to live without them…

            “I- I’m c-c-cold,” Kala stuttered before she began to seize violently.

            Riley quickly tightened her grip on Kala’s head but it was no real use. Riley couldn’t enter Kala’s body, Kala was gone. She was on the tiled bathroom floor, her chest was rising, rising toward the ceiling then slamming hard back into the floor. Her head kept hitting the tiles, there might be blood, was it blood?

            A slam. A thud. A tight, tight grip.

            “No, no, no.”

            Why was her face wet?

            “Kala!”


End file.
